S3xtuplet
by iKit5
Summary: What will happen when the student council goes out camping? Will relationships form? LuluxSuzu
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

Foreward/Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, although I wish I did. D: I'd make the characters do all kinds of stuff.

This _WILL_ have LuluxSuzu, and might have RivalzxMilly, and KallenxShirley as a side story. But LuluxSuzu **will** definitely be involved.  
Your reviews will encourage me to post the next chapter! 3

_Lulu:_ You'd post the next chapter even if people thought it sucked.  
_Suzu:_ Lulu's right, Kit. _You_ like it, so you'd post it.  
_Me:_ ... D: You win. I'd post it.

**Warning! LIKELY FUTURE HENTAI, YAOI, & YURI SCENES! D: If you don't want read it, GTFO!**

When I use _italic_, that means the characters are thinking, usually. "Quotes" means speech, and all that other obvious stuff. Happy reading! ;3

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-S3xtuplet-

_a Code Geass fanfiction_

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Lelouch sighed.

Another event planned by Milly trapped Ashford Academy's student council on a trip. A trip to the woods. Camping.

"Settle down, Lulu. It'll be more fun tomorrow, when we go hunting for bears!" Rivalz slugged him in the arm playfully, and turned his sights to Suzaku. "Right, Suzaku-kun?" Suzaku chuckled.

"Well, I'm not sure about the bears, but I'm happy toasting marshmallows here with everyone; it's not all that bad." He smiled, and Lelouch sighed in response.

The fire flickered and devoured the wood hungrily. Suzaku threw another log in from his seat on the fallen tree. With Milly, Rivalz, Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, and Shirley seated around the fire, in that order, eventually casual conversation came to an end. For a few minutes they sat there in silence, roasting and toasting marshmallows, enjoying the crackle and pop of the burning flames. Trees swayed, animals scurried past. Dusk was approaching, and soon the only light would be the stars, moon, and the fire itself.

Milly's voice cut the gentle silent.

"Oh, liven up everyone! I didn't arrange this for nothing!"

"Well then, Milly, what should we do instead?" Lelouch's words dripped with sarcasm. He might have asked the question, but he couldn't be any more aloof when it came to Milly's little games.

Shirley shifted in her seat, and Suzaku happened to notice.

"What do you think, Shirley? Have an idea?" Suzaku inquired. He smiled warmly at her.

"Well, uh, I was just thinking we could play 'Truth or Dare', ya know? That could be fun," Shirley offered the idea to the group.

"Well, let's see. Who will go first?" Milly closed her eyes, spun around a few times, and stopped at a random direction. Pointing forward, she opened her eyes to see Lelouch was her target. "Well, it's decided! Lulu first! And since Shirley offered the game, she gets to truth or dare him."

"Aw, I wanted to make Lulu sing!" Suzaku laughed.

"Hm?" Lelouch questioned.

"Well, you're always so silent. It's be interesting to hear you sing." The group joined in with laughter.

"There's no way in hell I'd sing for you." he scoffed.

After the laughter ended, Shirley spoke up and said, "Truth or dare, Lelouch?"

"Hmm, truth."

"Okay then." she hesitated. "A-are you... Are you gay, Lulu?"

Suddenly everyone bursted out in laughter. Milly was tearing up from laughing so hard, Rivalz was holding his gut, Kallen was shocked, but laughing, and Suzaku tried to muffle it, but he couldn't help but laugh either.

"Now why would you ask that question?" Lelouch was blushing hard, to the point where it was very obvious his embarrassment.

"It's because every girl that's asked you out, you end up turning down, or avoiding until she gives up. You take care of your appearance well, or so it seems. And you disappear for hours on end! What could you possibly be doing?" Shirley pressed forth with her accusations. She _must_ hear an answer. This decided everything for her.

"Well, as a matter of fact... yes. Yes, I'm gay. I like men. Happy?" Lelouch looked away from everyone.

Rivalz was the first to burst in to a cackle. "Ha ha ha! Well, that explains some things!"

"You said it! Ha!" replied Suzaku. Once again, the laughter subsided, and the attention turned to Milly, who decided to speak.

"Everyone, I have a treat for later, so for now, let's only ask questions. The action will be later." She winked at the group.

"Sounds fun," Rivalz winked back. Suzaku stood up and got a lemonade can from the cooler behind him. Lelouch spoke next.

"I don't care for asking questions. I give my turn to Rivalz."

"Fine by me! Hey Suzaku, what about you? What's your preference?" He smiled. "I know the military is 'don't ask, don't tell', but we're not the military, buddy." Suzaku choked on his drink.

"Uh, I, me... I'm gay, too."

This was not something the high schoolers expected. Each one of them gasped. Lelouch was the only to blush in addition.

"Dammit, Rivalz! Don't go gay on me, too!" Milly cried.

"Hah, no worries, President."

"Well, that's enough of 'Truth or Truth' for now." Milly put her hand on her chest and sighed. "Well now, ready for my 'treat'?"

She paused for dramatic effect.

"Let's play 'Spin the Bottle'." She smirked. "Does everyone agree?" She looked around to each person for an answer.

Shirley perked up, then nodded. Kallen muttered an okay. Lelouch paid no attention, his silence taken as a yes. Suzaku said "S-sure,". Finally, Rivalz jumped up out of his seat.

"I'll go first!"

"Wonderful! Now go find a bottle!" Milly pointed to her tent.

Rivalz practically dived in to the tent and emerged with an empty bottle of sparkling cider.

"Perfect, let's play!" Everyone stood up and walked to Milly's enormous tent, abandoning their sticks and seats.

The sun was just about past the horizon, a glow of red burned the mountains and trees black against the flaming sky.

"H-hey! If we were just going to go to your tent anyway, why'd you make me get the bottle first?" Rivalz frowned at Milly.

"Hah, well if there was no bottle, then everyone else would have to walk back out, silly," Milly teased him.

"No fair!" Rivalz pouted and walked back to the tent anyway. He muttered under his breath, "You knew there was a bottle there anyway..."

After everyone took their new seat on the floor, Milly spoke.

"I'll explain the rules of 'Spin the Bottle'. In this version of 'Spin The Bottle', the first time two people kiss, it's a kiss on the lips. If the same two people end up kissing again, they have to make out and grope each other." Milly giggled in her excitement.

"Ready?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Happening

Foreward/Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. : -cries-

**Warning! HENTAI, YAOI, & YURI SCENES! D: If you don't want read it, GTFO!**

[[Haayy guys! 3 All your reviews made me giggle with happiness! That was my very first non-school-related story I've ever written. _Augh!_ It feels _so good_ to have people enjoy your work like that! -is very melted and gooey inside, thanks to just a few favorites, reviews, and story alerts-

I was wondering how long I should take to upload it. I say I'll try to update every 5 days or so. School will be killer when go in tomorrow. D: Wish me luck. I've already been pressed for time.

And sorry for it being short. I can only think in short bursts. _ The chapters will (hopefully) update fast compared to other stories.]]

When I use _italic_, that means the characters are thinking. "Quotes" means speech, and all that other obvious stuff.

Read with _slight_ caution. :3

-S3xtuplet-

Chapter Two

The massive tent groaned along with the other students, shaking in the wind. Well, everyone groaned except for Rivalz.

Rivalz took the bottle in the middle of the human circle and spun it hard. Round and round it spun, taunting each one of them.

Soon, the bottle slowed. It's final spin landed on Shirley, much to Rivalz dismay. Sighing, Rivalz crawled across the floor on all fours, pushing aside the bottle. His face got closer to Shirley, and she blushed.

Just when he was a centimeter away, both their eyes half-closed, he quickly turned to the right and kissed Milly hard, knocking her over. She wrapped her arms around his back in reaction, half pushing, half pulling him closer.

"Hey, hey! This is your first kiss! No grabbing, Rivalz!" Kallen interjected.

He suddenly cut off the kiss, unpinning her from the ground.

"Can't a guy have some fun?" He grinned and chuckled, and pushed off the ground back to his seat.

Milly sat back up, and blushed deeper than Shirley did. She adverted her eyes to the ground, and put her hands in her lap. She didn't speak.

"I say Shirley spins it next! After all, she didn't get the kiss." Rivalz threw the bottle to her, and she fumbled, but managed to catch it. Quickly glancing at Lelouch, she blushed a little, and spun the bottle.

It landed on Kallen!

"Milly, that must be against the rules!" Kallen gasped.

"Yea!" agreed Shirley.

"Tsk tsk tsk!" Milly shook her pointing hand back and forth. "I didn't say anything about cross-gender kissing! Why, you two have a problem with lesbians?" She grinned.

"N-no..."

"...No."

"Well then it's settled. Kiss!"

The boys all stared intently at the two, even Lelouch.

Kallen made her way over to Shirley, and kissed her quickly, but passionately. Shirley didn't seem to fight her off much. She just accepted it without much showing either good or bad feelings, although kissing as well.

Kallen licked her lips. _That wasn't so bad. In fact, that might have been, well, good._

Shirley sat there, blank-eyed, blushing.

"Well, um, next, Suzaku." Kallen said, clearly embarrassed.

Suzaku took the bottle from her hand. With a flick of his wrist, it spun and spun, scratching the plastic ground.

It slowed and stopped.

Suzaku looked up to see his target. "L-Lelouch?" Rivalz let out a dramatic 'ooooo'.

"It seems the two 'recently-discovered homosexuals' are going to be forced to kiss! Hah! This is _rich!_"

"That's not helping, Rivalz," Suzaku pouted, then sighed. He leaned over to Lelouch.

Lelouch was anticipating the kiss. His eyes were already half-closed, lips wet, slightly puckered, and parted.

Suzaku continued leaning, and at once, connected to Lelouch.

Suzaku laid a hand on his soft cheek and kissed deeply. It seemed like an eternity to the two, but only a couple seconds to the four others.

They broke the kiss, and sat back up.

"Lelouch, you're a good kisser," Suzaku teased him. Lelouch wiped his mouth.

"You weren't half bad either," He smiled a a wide grin.

"Oh, Lulu! I didn't know you were like that! That smile was _very_ seductive." Milly snickered, "Anyways, who's next?"

"Suzaku, give it to Milly. She seems up for another kiss." Lelouch leered at her.

She leered right back.

"Fine then. I'll take your offer." Milly snatched the bottle from Suzaku and spun it.

It landed on Rivalz.

"My second kiss?!" Milly gasped.

"_Our_ second kiss, you mean?" Rivalz had a glitter of excitement in his eyes.

Lelouch then said, "Well, then. Get to it Milly, if you want to play your own game."


	3. Chapter 3: The LuluxSuzu

Foreward/Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. But oh do I wish I did. I'd be the happiest girl on the planet. Well, right next to the person that owns OHSHC (I don't own that either. D8 ).

**Warning! HENTAI, YAOI, & YURI SCENES! D: If you don't want read it, GTFO!**

[[Oh mi gawsh! I'm so sorry you guys! I was supposed to get this uploaded days ago. D: School's a hell of a lot busier than I thought it'd be! On top of it, I got sick! I just could handle sitting in front of a screen for too long.

I just have to raise the 5 day limit to at least week. : I'm so very sorry! It's evil to deprive a fangirl of her moe and lemons!

Please forgive me! This chapter is uber _uber__** uber**_ short, but then next one will be juicy, and hopefully quickly posted to make up for my mistakes. :

Well then, remember the 3 C's! Compliments, criticism, and cookies!]]

When I use _italic_, that means the characters are thinking, or there's inflection in their tone. "Quotes" means speech, and all that other obvious stuff.

Have fun~!

-S3xtuplet-

Chapter Three

Milly gulped.

She didn't realize she might be forced in to this.

"Let's go Milly. Have at it. Haven't you been wanting to do this the whole time?"

She gasped a little.

_Have I been flirting with Rivalz?_

"F-fine,"

She quickly glanced at her watch. Midnight!

"Hey everyone! It's midnight! We should be getting to bed! Right? Right?"

"I agree. We need to get up early to leave tomorrow. Let's go. Don't be so mean, Lelouch," Suzaku said. He punched Lelouch gently on the arm, and Lelouch proceeded to rub it.

"She brought it on herself," He shrugged and walked out of the tent.

Milly's mental lightbulb just flashed on.

"Wait a sec, guys! I have some new arrangements for everyone."

She pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay, Lelouch, get out of Rivalz tent and go with Suzaku. Shirley, go to Kallen's tent. Rivalz, that leaves you to take Shirley's place in my tent."

Everyone went to their tents and gathered their things.

Among the hustle and bustle, Lelouch went up to Milly.

"Why the sudden change of location?"

"Oh, no reason." Milly smirked.

Now with everyone settled down in their three individual tents, the wind blew gently as the night fell deeper and deeper.

Suzaku laid in his sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling. His eyelids were dropping, but his mind raced like a horse on a dirt track. So much happened in one night.

_Why did I admit it? Why did I agree to that stupid game? It's so immature... it's so... unfair._

Suzaku rolled over and found himself staring at Lelouch. He was taken aback. Lelouch had already been staring at him, as far as he could tell.

"Lelouch," He let the name roll off his tongue in the most pleasurable of ways.

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Yes, Suzaku?"

"That game of Truth Or Dare wasn't finished. Should we finish ourselves?"

Lelouch paused for a split second, but smiled and sat up.

"Let's." Suzaku sat up as well as Lelouch reached over to his bag and pulled out a water bottle from behind him.

"I'll go first," Lelouch spin the bottle with a flick of his wrist. It landed to the right where neither of them sat.

"Go again?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch spun it again. This time, it landed dead on Lelouch himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kiss _yourself_ then, Lelouch. That's all I can think of," Suzaku cutely tilted his head, and watched the black haired boy.

His tongue slipped from behind his luscious lips, and circled the surroundings of his mouth. A shimmer was left behind, and his eyes dropped slightly, watching Suzaku right back.

"Your turn, Suzaku."


	4. Chapter 4: The LuluxSuzu Continued

Foreward/Disclaimer: -sigh- You know... about the whole not-owning-Code-Geass thing. -cries-

**Warning! MAJOR YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER! D: If you don't want read it, GTFO!**

**THAT MEANS **_**YOU**__**,**_** RACHEL! YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN (if you're the Rachel I know).**

**RACHEL, YOU **_**ESPECIALLY**_** DON'T WANT TO READ THIS CHAPTER. YOU'LL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE. I SWEAR. GTFO NAOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**

**[[**Okay, hopefully this should satisfy you guys. :] I tried to get it extremely sexy. I read it over a bunch of times. ='D I'm still thinking about what to do for the KallenxShirley chapter coming up (Muahaha, Odd from Gaia (If you're reading this), I'm making you wait for what _you_ want). Feel free to mention any ideas, who knows? It might get added if I like it/can incorporate it in. You'll get credit at the end of the chapter if I take your idea.

Oh, speaking of, if you have any questions, any at all, feel free to ask me! Email me at _iKit5FanFic aol . com_. I'll probably reply if you write 'Fanfic question' in the subject line. ;D

I don't like replying to reviews.

I've decided my pen name people! :3 I'm now Midori Shibao. (Midori is the first name) **]]**

When I use **[[** bolded brackets** ]] **that means that I'm talking outside of the story as myself. When I use _italic_, that means the characters are thinking, or there's inflection in their tone. "Quotes" means speech, and all that other obvious stuff.

o 3o Enjoy yourself.

-S3xtuplet-

Chapter Four

Suzaku lifted the bottle from the ground and drank from it. Gulping down the water hastily, he watched Lelouch from behind the bottle. He licked his lips before placing it back on the ground.

"My turn," Suzaku twisted the bottle.

It spun countless times before slowing and stopping, pointing at the dark haired boy across from him.

Simultaneously they looked up and locked their stares. The lust burned in Lelouch's amethyst eyes, desperate for contact with the boy across from him. Suzaku leaned in, wordless, even appearing emotionless, and they connected. Their lips met gently, tongues swimming and searching the other's mouth. Their lips pressed harder, increasing in intensity.

Lelouch reached his hands around the chocolate-haired boy, sliding his hands under his shirt to touch soft flesh and trace his spine. It felt as if sparks were flying from each touch. The caress sent shivers down Suzaku's back, forcing himself to support his body with flat palms on the floor hovering above Lelouch's smaller body.

Their kiss continued for what felt like an eternity, never breaking for a breathe. Hot air escaped through their nostrils, coating the moist lips with a shivering sensation. The taste and pleasure was addicting. Suzaku pulled LElouch upright and reached to the raven-haired boy's belt and quickly undone it, pulling hard and throwing it aside.

Meanwhile, Lelouch slipped his hands out and around Suzaku to unbutton three of the top buttons on Suzaku's shirt. Lelouch broke the kiss to nibble his lover's bottom lip. He bent down and licked up the other boy's exposed color bone and neck.

Suzaku shivered at the wet stimulation. He just barely managed to gasp in to his lover's ear.

Lelouch slid his hands up Suzaku as he glided up to eat at Suzaku's lips again. He easily slipped his tongue inside; Suzaku very willingly allowed it as far as Lelouch could have desired.

Suzaku moved his hands from the boy's shoulders to slide under Lelouch's black shirt.

He broke the deep kiss to say, "This black shirt doesn't suit your slim physique. You should wear more white." Suzaku whispered the words, desperately pulling the cotton tee off of Lelouch.

Lelouch laughed, "I won't change my fashion sense just because you asked,"

Lelouch lifted his arms to assist the undressing.

"Or would I? Maybe I should start going nude around you," Lelouch inquired.

"Don't tempt me," Suzaku grinned; he knew it was too late to prevent being tempted.

The moment the shirt landed discarded behind the two, Lelouch finished unfastening his correspondent's striped shirt. He hastily ripped the sides apart after the last button was undone.

Lelouch forcefully shoved Suzaku on to his back. Lelouch mounted him like an expert bull rider and started commanding the situation. Suzaku closed his eyes as Lelouch decided to touch and play with his nipples. As he licked one, he fingered the other one, rubbing with his thumb. Suzaku ran his fingers through the jet black hair before him.

Lelouch licked from belly button to chin, tasting the salty sweat, eager for more. Suzaku pulled his companion up to kiss again. He rubbed Lelouch's unclothed stomach, skimmed the surface, and suddenly moved to his nipple and pinched. He gasped into the green-eyed boy's lips. He couldn't stand the teasing much longer. Both high school students were highly excited, and anticipated the next touch.

"Suzu," Lelouch peeled Suzaku's his unbuttoned shirt from his masterfully sculpted military body. "I want you,"

In response, Suzaku nodded his head, mouth slightly dropped, eyes glazed. He leaned back and placed his back on his sleeping bag. His knees were up, legs spread, for Lelouch to climb between. Suzaku eyed up Lelouch's body. He went to remove the jeans that were in the way of his goal. He reached for the clasp, and gently pulled down on the zipper. Before pulling the rough blue fabric from Suzaku's legs, Lelouch glanced up with complete passion.

All that remained on Suzaku's soft body was some thin striped boxers.

**[[** MUAHAHA. I hope that was good enough for you fangirls (and boys possibly? Ooh la lah~! ) Continuation next week! I'm evil, ne?

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. Nya~! =3 **]]**


	5. Chapter 5: The Climax

Foreward/Disclaimer: I dun own Code Geass, it belongs to some other guy. -sigh- I wish I owned it. That'd be mega awesome.

**Warning! YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER! D: If you don't want read it, GTFO!**

**[[** Announcement!: I'm looking for someone who will stick by me and edit my fanfics before I post them. I forgot what we call them here on fanfic in slang terms, but for now I'm just gonna call them an editor. Fill this out if you want to!

Nickname:

Email:

Mental Age:

ARE YOU LITERATE?:

Experience with many different anime?:

Why you think you'd be a good editor:

Send this to FoxxFire55 (at) aol (dot) com.

Thank you~!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

In honor of Halloween, I present to you, _SMUT!_ Yay! -claps-

I know I was gone for 20 days. I'm so sorry! I had total doesn't-feel-like-writing-right-now writer's block. D=

I stayed u till past midnight writing this for you guys! Please review!

It seems I'll be mostly a one-shot writer from now on. I can't pay attention to just one story very much. Stupid ADD me. And if I do write a full story, I'll finish it and post the chapters on a regular basis until all are there.

Anyways, here it is! Have funnnn!

I wish we could post pictures in the reviews, I'd love to see pictures of you guys' costumes and cosplays! Must be cute, ne? **]]**

When I use **[[** bolded brackets** ]] **that means that I'm talking outside of the story as myself. When I use _italic_, that means the characters are thinking, or there's inflection in a tone. "Quotes" means speech, and all that other obvious stuff.

Have some smut-lovin' fun!

-S3xtuplet-

Chapter Five

(ITTYBITTYRECAP)

_Before pulling the rough blue fabric from Suzaku's legs, Lelouch glanced up with complete passion._

_All that remained on Suzaku's soft body was some thin striped boxers._

(/ITTYBITTYRECAP)

Suzaku begged, "Please continue... don't stop..." His face was flushed, his breathe short and heavy, his hair, even messier than usual.

His lover was caught in time for a second. Suzaku couldn't look any cuter and more desperate that right then and there. The brown-haired beauty's limbs were strewn about, anticipating Lelouch's every move, touch, and kiss. When Lelouch realized this, it was like a ton of bricks crashed down on him.

_I did this to him. I'm continuing to do this to him. All because of a dare. So stupid! So tempting. So.. erotic. So... so right._

Lelouch kissed his way back up Suzaku's tan body. He slithered his tongue from stomach to the skin of his chin, a shimmering trail of saliva left. He felt every bump, every crease and crevice of muscle or blemish.

Lelouch, on the outside, appeared as cool as the night air. But on the inside his mind fought about what to do. What felt best? He hadn't really been with another guy in a while. It felt his memory was falling to bits the more and more aroused he became.

Suzaku writhed in pleasure, and shivered from the cold night. The extreme heat in his trousers, and from every touch from Lelouch, was his only comfort from the chill. The dramatic difference in temperature only heightened his sensitivity. Suzaku's senses were going haywire. His vision was blurred. His mind couldn't focus. All he could do was sit back and let Lelouch take control, for the moment. His muscles wouldn't respond no matter how much his brain asked them too. The only thing moving, pulsating, growing was his manhood that lurked just beneath that thin fabric.

Lelouch slid off his pants, and revealed his own boxers to the heated situation. The sudden exposure to the cold made him shiver, but he wouldn't slow. Not now, not ever if he had the choice. He scanned the army boy up and down, and saw the size of his lover's erection.

"Suzaku, you're huge," Lelouch whispered.

This comment jarred Suzaku violently out of his sexual trance. _Wh-what did he just say?_

"D-do you want it?"

"Yes, I would want that for sure," The 'yes' was drawn out in a sexy hiss of a breath, just the way that Suzaku found most appealing.

He blushed and glanced downcast. "Can I... take it a step further? Are you ready?"

"Oh god yes, I am! This teasing might send me over the edge, Lulu, hurry. Please..."

Lelouch smirked, then slid a hand under the cover of his boxers and gripped on Suzaku's member. He received an immediate response from Suzaku, who gasped and arched his back from the touch. He cried out a raspy moan.

With one hand he slid his hand fleetingly up and down Suzaku's length, meanwhile pulling the boxers completely off to expose all of Suzaku's soft skin, _all_ of it. Suzaku wrapped his arms around his pleasurer, arching up and pressing his chest against the frail boy's. Lelouch continued his stimulation, and forced himself upon Suzaku. Tongues searched frantically, and Lelouch picked up his pace of stroking. Lelouch broke the messy kiss to return down south. He began removing his own boxers slowly but erratically. He eventually jarred them off without Suzaku paying much mind.

He _did _ pay mind when he realized that Lelouch was completely naked. Out of impulse, he just had to look down and see how big his partner was. Woah.

_He's bigger than I thought he was going to be. I thought all that big talk was for nothing._

Lelouch blushed.

"Are you staring?"

Suzaku took a minute for the question to register.

"Oh, um, y–Ahhh, uhhhn..."

Lelouch interrupted by licking bottom to top of Suzaku's hard-on. He tongue swirled around the head gently with his dark strands of hair covering his face and tickling Suzaku's thighs.

Suzaku didn't feel cold at all anymore. A wave of heat engulfed his body, pulsating and living beneath his skin. The sensation only increased when Lelouch began to take him in to his mouth.

Lelouch moved at a quick pace, occasionally attempting to deep throat all of Suzaku.

"You don't... need to... choke yourself," Suzaku panted. He followed up with a gentle, hushed chuckle.

Lelouch stopped and licked the top of the head a few times before staring at Suzaku and saying, "I plan to draw this out a bit, trust me, it'll feel better in the end."

_Trust him._

Suzaku nodded. He should be able to trust him, right?

Lelouch crawled back over top of Suzaku and toy with his nipples, completely ignoring the pulsating, wanting phallus that brushed against his own manhood.

These touches and sensations instantly made Lelouch get harder.

Suzaku managed to calm a bit; the rush of heat died down. Suzaku was able to take in completely the beauty of Lelouch's small body.

His pale skin revealed no blemishes. No scars, not even a freckle. He was perfect. Simply free of any flaw. So soft, so smooth. So warm.

"Lulu, you're gorgeous," He huffed between kisses and moans.

"I must say that you're a lot for perfect than I, Suzu," Lelouch meant every word.

Suzaku's body glistened with the sweat of passion, perfect muscles defined every curve and bend. His tan skin defined any adorable freckle he had here and there. He traced his abs with one long pointed finger, tickling the sensitive skin there.

Lelouch continued to trace his abs with his tongue. He slid down and retook Suzaku's member in to his lips.

Suzaku's heat was reborn again. This time around it felt much more intense. He felt he was on the edge of coming once again.

"L-Lelouch, could I...?"

Lelouch stopped and looked up. He removed his mouth and a single strand of saliva connected the head to his lips broke. His jaw was partially dropped as he looked intently.

Suzaku gripped Lelouch by the shoulders and nearly lifted him to get him to lay down. Suzaku proceeded downwards to return the favor and, although inexperienced, began sucking and licking Lelouch.

Lelouch gasped and moaned in surprised. Just as Suzaku did, he arched his back in response. He suddenly felt goose bumps cover his arms and his nipples get harder.

Suzaku managed to get all of Lelouch in to his mouth. Simultaneously he lifted Lelouch's legs over his shoulders and held him off the ground, groping his ass.

Lelouch didn't mind in the slightest. Suzaku completely enveloped Lelouch with pleasure and sensation. He hadn't felt like this ever before. Such passion, such pure feeling.

Suzaku continued, occasionally teasing Lelouch by merely licking. Lelouch was about to burst when Suzaku stopped.

Suzaku put down his lover and turned around, with his pelvis above Lelouch's face.

Lelouch could catch the message.

Lelouch leaned up and pleasured Suzaku, and Suzaku bent down and pleasured him.

They each filled their mouths, sucking hard and rough.

Their arms surrounded each other, keeping the other warm. It was comforting, and very satisfying.

He paused for a moment. "Le-Lelouch, I'm about-... I'm almost..."

He released in to Lelouch's mouth, who swallowed masterfully.

Suzaku continued working on Lelouch until he came as well, groaning with pleasure as Suzaku licked up every bit.

Suzaku collapsed sideways and returned to Lelouch's side.

The two boys, completely exhausted, breathed heavily as they stared in to each other's eyes.

Neither spoke. Lelouch stared at the ceiling. He felt Suzaku begin played with his hair, kissing below his ear. Lelouch curled up next to his new love and fell asleep in Suzaku's sleeping bag, surrounded by his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: The Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, its characters, or anything of the sort.  :

**Erm… GTFO if you don't like gay people having sex? You made it this far… (o.o)**

**AN:** You thought I was dead, didn't you?!! Well, you were wrong! Muahaha! I am a zombie! (I don't like shotguns! D8 ) Anyways, I never really finished off this fanfic, so here's a nice little closer for you. It's very short because I don't intend to write any other chapters. If I do, you're lucky. ;D

If you're interested, I'm writing a xxxHolic DouWata fanfic next. Watch for that! It'll probably be called 'The Reality Of It All'. This time, I'll be prepared and update more smoothly. Stupid IRL crap distracted me with this particular fanfic. :3 I love all my stalkers! Happy reading!

* * *

-S3xtuplet-

Chapter Six-ish

He awoke, rustling his chestnut hair and arching his back. In an attempt to stretch his arms, he brushed against a large object very close to him. He rubbed his eyes and glanced downwards, catching sight of long, dark hair. The memories flooded back.

Groaning softly, he managed to slide out of his sleeping bag without disturbing his partner, whom continued to sleep peacefully. He knelt over his bag and pulled out some fresh boxers and outerwear, being sure to stay quiet. He watched his new partner sleep as he dressed, smiling warmly to himself. After dressing, he left Lelouch's clothes out and ready for him, and silently left the tent while zipping it closed.

Slowly, he let the light hit his eyes. Morning has arrived and it felt like any other one. Except when he remembered what just happened. Clawing his face, Lelouch let out a grumble and closed his eyes for a moment. He composed himself and sat up.

"Hm?" Lelouch looked to the corner of the tent and saw his clothes nice and folded. "That damn Suzaku." He smirked a small smirk as he dressed in clean clothes. He couldn't wait to go home and explore this new discovery.

[/end]

AN: The first two paragraphs was Suzaku's POV, the next two were Lelouch's, if you didn't catch that. Well, that's all. –awkward moment- Thank you, everyone that reviewed! It made me squeal with joy! I'll be OUUTTT. Peace!


End file.
